


A Letter From Me To You (For Better Or Worse)

by writing_regen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adviser Patton, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Medieval Medicine, Mystery, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Princes & Princesses, Tailor Roman, Villain Deceit Sanders, Violence, prince logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: Fate may have some ideas on who we can be.Yet we are the only ones that can see it through.There is a disconnect between who we were born to be and who we become.That gap - that uncertainty, is where others can find room for exploitation.Prince Logan has always felt out of place, even with his advisor Patton at his side.Roman, a tailor winding the streets in hopes of something greater won't let his dreams be crushed, even as Virgil tries to act as the only reliable voice of reason in his life.Around the corner hides another dark twisted tale of dreams, and it knows what it needs to get what it wants.





	A Letter From Me To You (For Better Or Worse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/gifts).



> This is based on Princess and the Pauper I'm not going to lie to you guys. But I'm actually planning for a story for once. That's more than a chapter. Are you proud? It's been years.

The halls of the castle glittered immaculately, not a speck out of place. Often times, Logan would look at these walls, wishing he could emulate their perfection. Within the walls of his own home he felt off-kilter, and often caught himself stealing glances at the large portrait of his mother, as if looking to her for guidance. She never answered and he knew the oils and pigments never would. 

Distantly, he registered his instructor speaking and did his best to focus back on the older man. Outside, snow drifted down onto cobbled and dirt paths, and the quiet of the world outside beckoned to the fatigue pulling at his mind and limbs. Most of the year, the kingdom of Dialectica was trapped in an eternal winter, and Logan had always found it almost dangerously calming. Finally managing to tune back into the monotonous drone of his long-time mentor, he managed to catch the tail end of a question - likely one he’d heard dozens of times before. 

“So, what would you do in a situation like that?” His instructor concluded, raising an eyebrow, expression smug like he knew he had caught Logan during one of the few moments the young prince fell short of the high standards placed around him.

Logan leaned back in the seat slightly, steepling his hands in front of him as if debating. He knew he could probably maneuver his way successfully through the problem, if he chose his words carefully enough. However, he didn’t have to. 

“Hey!” A voice sang out, almost literally bursting through the door in a commotion of noise, “I know that lessons are super important and everything but I have a totally legitimate and absolutely completely urgent matter and I need Lo- the prince’s input! I’ll bring him back I promise!” The voice promised, coming into view.

He was dressed in different shades of pale and ice blues, and his eyes were a glittering blue behind thick round glasses. With a sunny grin and freckles peppering his face, he looked boyish and naive, but there was a glimmer of something sharper deep in his eyes that made people listen. He skid to a stop just a few feet behind where Logan had turned to face him, sleeves billowing to a stop a few seconds later.

The current advisor and instructor sputtered and raised an eyebrow at the one destined to take his place. “I - Patton! You know you cannot just… run in and steal the prince away!” He protested.

Patton just smiled and looked down at Logan who quickly stood and adjusted the cloak around his shoulders.

“I believe I was taught it is imperative to take matters brought up by my personal advisor to be of the utmost importance. I know that our lessons are essential, but I am sure we can find a time to reconvene.” Logan explained, and before he could reconsider the small act of rebellion and pent-up frustrations, Patton had already grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room, much to the mounting fury of the man left behind. 

Once the door had shut behind them with an echoing bang, Patton released Logan’s arm and rolled up on his toes for a moment, taking advantage of the minimal height difference between the two to look down at the crown prince.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the actions, “So, what was the ‘emergency’?” He questioned, crossing his arms, unable to hide the traces of amusement in his tone.

Patton scoffed, dropping back onto his heels with a short chuckle, beginning to lead the younger through the castle halls, “The emergency was that you looked bored out of your mind and it is my job to look out for your health. Mental health is valid too, Logan, and I felt that if I let you suffer any longer not only would you have to go through the inevitable and awful discipline methods of Joan, I would be a terrible advisor and even worse brother.” Patton declared, glancing at Logan out of the corner of his eye.

“Patton, you know you are not my brother by blood.”

“Blood, schmlood. Logan if I remember right I was the one who taught you to read and played all the games with you so you got to play the mad scientist.” Patton pointed out, casually throwing an arm over the other’s shoulders, a small contented smile on his face.

Logan’s face burned bright red in embarrassment, but he resisted the urge to shrug the other off, knowing it would only lead to more drastic measures, “To be completely fair, there were many times where we would go on adventures for your enjoyment. I think your mermaid alter ego would agree.”

Patton simply laughed, tilting his head in acknowledgement, “True enough.” He agreed lightly.

Logan grumbled at the easy acceptance to the childhood story, but was quickly distracted from his annoyance at a sudden realization, “Where are we going, Patton? You are leading me but you haven’t told me what the destination is.”

There was a beat of silence only broken by their footfalls and the distant sounds of movement throughout the palace. Finally, Patton answered, “I don’t really know yet! I was just going to go wherever our feet take us. Sometimes that’s how you end up where you need to be.”

Logan looked over at Patton and raised an eyebrow, the latter of which just offered a smile in response to his incredulity.

“Patton, I’m sure you’re aware of how illogical that is.”

The future advisor shrugged, “Logic can’t explain everything, Logan. Some things just are.”

“I’m not debating this again.”

“Just wait. You’ll see what I mean.”

Unconsciously, the pair hooked a left down a wide corridor and it was in that moment Logan realized where he had been heading. A few moments passed in amicable silence, a rare blessing for Logan, who relished in the peace of the moment. Finally, they drew level with a pair of wide glass doors, looking out into a wide garden, littered with a myriad of colors in the form of blossoming petals and unfurled leaves. It was a place Patton spent much of his time, and a place the two of them had spent much of their youth - the few precious years they had been able to indulge in elaborate games and idle competitions. The memories brought a small smile to Logan’s face. 

Above them, a half-moon shed minimal light across the hedges and trees, and as they stepped into the brisk evening air, the shadows looked almost tangible against the purity of the snow that crunched underfoot. Patton released a deep sigh and tension Logan hadn’t even been aware he was carrying bled from his shoulders as he surveyed the midnight cloaked foliage. 

Patton turned back to Logan and once again grabbed his arm, “Come on! I found something that I’m sure will take your mind off of financial negotiations!” 

Logan wrinkled his nose at the mention of the day’s lesson content, but followed behind Patton with little resistance. The other could be frivolous, but in the many years they had known each other, and as Patton had grown into the role of an older brother and someone to confide in, Logan had found there were few times the other had led him astray. 

At the easy acceptance, Patton beamed and reached over to ruffle the other’s hair around the diadem delicately placed in contrast to waves so dark they shone almost blue in the moonlight, “Aw! Lo-Lo! I still remember when you would try and make it seem like you hated all of our little adventures.”

Logan sputtered at the action and tried to fix what Patton had mussed, glaring, “Perhaps it was to discourage certain behaviors.” His tone was more of a complaint than an anger-sharpened retort. 

Patton’s beam didn’t waver and there was a bounce in his step as led them through the snow-covered paths, memorized long ago, beginning to rant about the “surprise” he had in store, “I was out here a few days ago, and I found a wildflower that doesn’t look like any I’ve seen in here before! Maybe you can help me identify it, I have no idea what it could it be!” He explained, stumbling over his words slightly in excitement.

Logan simply nodded in affirmation that he was willing to help where he could, secretly equally excited at the prospect of finding something entirely new. Rounding a corner, there was no need for Patton to point out the source of his interest - it was vibrant enough to stand out even in the bleaching moonlight. Both men found themselves kneeling near it in the snow, ignoring the cold and wet to get a closer look. The delicate flower almost seemed to glow as it stretched upwards, petals narrowed and tapering to a gentle point. Almost electric yellow in hue, the snow beneath was tinted a paler version of the same shade from the pure intensity. The center was a deep raven, like an endless abyss, and upon closer inspection, veins of red ran through the petals, resembling rivers of blood. Thorns traveled up the stem almost as a warning to any that would be curious enough to get too close. It wasn’t remotely similar to anything he had ever seen, and that sparked an excitement in his core that only ever bloomed at the sight of something unexplained.

The next hour was spent speculating and theorizing, ideas bouncing back and forth between the two - from mutations to witches and potions. Eventually, they had to admit defeat and return inside, knees stiff from the cold and legs soaked from melted snow. Logan knew that when the sun returned to grace the sky there would be reproachful looks and words of scorn mixed into his daily activities. He knew that when morning came, the smile would slip off his face and he would hide back inside himself as he always did. But at the moment, for a very precious moment, the world felt right. It was, for a short second, spinning on the right axis the way it only ever did late at night away from responsibilities and destiny and fate. Logan grinned at Patton before they parted ways, skin flushed with the cold and looking more relaxed and at ease than he ever did during the day. That moment where the real Logan broke through the reinforced walls around his heart was well-worth the late nights and Patton smiled. For now, scattered moments like this were enough.

“See you in the morning, Lo.”

“Sleep well… Pat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was world-building for our noble boys! Next chapter is world-building for those who only ever see the castle from the outside!


End file.
